When Chaos Arises
by BakuraSenov
Summary: Ryou goes to Xavier's Institute For Gifted Children hoping it will help him with his dark side...One girl changes the lives of the two boys, and new enemies show up to ruin their moments... Read to find out more...There is no Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction! here is a full summary: Ryou Bakura goes to Xavier's Institute For Gifted Children hoping it will help him with his dark side. But what he doesn't know is of the dangers and villians he will encounter just because of one simple girl. Will his Yami cause a rivalry, or will feeling he never felt before come alive once again? Read to find out! Combination of Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Teen Titans, X-men, and Harry Potter...my first fanfic ever hope you like! Comments to my friend who helped me with this story and alot of her ideas are on here so thankies Devon! Ok also we shall be having guest stars for every chapter who will give you a little hint for the upcoming chapter you are about to read... Our first guest star is none other then... Yami Bakura!

Bakura: walks on stage I hate you, you know that right?

Me: smiles I know but you must tell them a little hint about the first chapter...

Bakura: Fine... Ryou and me will be in it along with the Pharoah's stupid hikari... starts swearing at the Pharoah in various languages

Me: Ok then well that wasnt much of a hint but hopefully our next guest star next chapter will be better...also i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Teen Titans, X-men or Harry Potter...although they dont show up for a while...nvm on with the story!

* * *

Prolog:

Hate. Such a powerful word. To loathe, despise, to dislike in any way. I told myself never to hate. But it is so hard not to hate someone who caused you so much misery and sacrificed so many innocent lives.

What do you do when the thing you hate the most is inside you. He will not let you die so suicide is not an option. Yet He abuses you every night, making thousands of wounds and life-long scars on your skin.

This is my curse. My fate as He calls it. It is my cursed fate, and it will lead me only to the path of darkness. He says this is the way it was meant to be, and I believe Him. Every word He says. Because if I don't, He will simply beat me again.

I can't tell anyone. My friends or the remainder of my family. He killed them, he killed them all, and made me take the blame…but is so hard not to hate Him, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

--------

Some things to know:

Ryou Bakura (Ryou) Age 16

Yami Bakura (Bakura) Over 5,000 – Dark Spirit from Ancient Egypt

Raven Age 15 – From a planet called Azerath (has a dark side) and was a Teen Titan

Baka- Means idiot.

Yami-Dark side

Hikari- light side (dislike)

Aibou-light side (like)

--------

Chapter 1- Abuse

"Hey Ryou, wait up! Your legs are longer than mine!" Yugi Mouto yelled from behind Ryou.

Ryou kept on running, leaving the small tri-colored haired boy, panting, behind him. Within 20 minutes of running, Ryou finally got to his front door. Reaching under the doormat to find the key, he braced himself for the horror that he was about to endure.

The white haired boy slowly opened the door, waiting for a voice to yell at him, or a punch in the face, but the house was completely deserted. Ryou cautiously walked across the living room and slowly peaked up the stairs. Nothing.

"Strange, he is not here…" Ryou said out loud.

"RYOU GET UP HERE NOW!" yelled a voice, much like his own, only more deep and menacing.

Ryou flinched. He was here. The boy had two choices: either follow Bakura's orders and get beaten, or don't follow his words and get beaten even harder. He went with the first option and slowly made his way up the stairs and across the hall to his room, where his other would be waiting.

The boy slowly opened the door, even before he fully opened it and entered the room, a threatening voice rang out,

"Baka, where have you been?" The Tomb Robber asked.

Yami Bakura was about 5'7", only a little taller then Ryou himself. The pair both looked almost identical, with the same white hair, yet they were almost complete opposites. Bakura was an ancient tomb robber, and showed no emotion, just hatred and pain. His eyes were a dark brown, full of hatred, and could almost throw daggers at whoever they looked at. Bakura's hair was more spiked out then Ryou's, and almost looked like two devil horns, perfect for the tomb robber.

Ryou was 5'5" with light brown eyes showing innocence, and no hatred. Currently these eyes held only fear.

"I-I was-I had detention-and-it-it went on really late." Ryou managed to stutter.

Before Ryou could do anything, Bakura punched him right in the stomach. Ryou staggered back, clenching his gut, which was hurting uncontrollably. A hand suddenly thrashed out, grabbing a hold of Ryou's neck. The boy cried out for breath, struggling to get some air in his lungs. Bakura lifted him up in the air, softly asking;

" What did you do to get into detention, Baka?"

The spirit soon realized that the boy couldn't talk, and abruptly let go of his neck, letting the boy fall onto the ground, who let out a small cry of pain. Ryou took a couple of seconds before answering, letting air fill his lungs. The truth was that he slept in class, because of Bakura's beating the previous night. Ryou stayed up all night cleaning all the cuts and scars that Bakura had put on him, with a silver knife the spirit had found in the kitchen. Ryou didn't say this, only because it would only make the tomb robber even madder.

" I fell asleep in class," Ryou said, " I had a hard time…"

Suddenly, a knife lashed out at Ryou, who tried to dodge it. The blade sliced his arm, and the wound bled freely. Ryou let out a cry of pain, and made a dash for the bathroom. Bakura grabbed him by the wrist and threw him across the room. Ryou huddled in the corner, waiting for his Yami to abuse him more.

When nothing happened for a couple seconds, Ryou dared to open his eyes. A bright light flashed and the tomb robber disappeared into the pendant hanging from Ryou's neck.

I am not finished with you yet mortal… came a voice inside Ryou's head.

Bakura had gone back into the Millennium Ring, a pendant given to Ryou from his dad at a dig in Egypt, 8 years ago. Ryou flinched when Bakura said this, knowing another beating was on its way. The boy looked at the clock, it was 8 o'clock. The hikari remembered his arm, which was still bleeding, dying the carpet a crimson red.

Ryou walked to the bathroom and removed his shirt. Scars were scattered about his body, some from recently and others from many years ago. Ryou always had to wear long sleeves and long pants to hide all of his scars. Ryou thought slowly, as his wrapped his arm in a stretchable bandage.

He enjoyed Bakura's company, even if it did mean he got beatings every night. It was better then being alone. His father was constantly gone on digs in Egypt, so Ryou was left alone a lot until his dad brought him the Millennium Ring and the ancient Tomb Robber. There were 7 more items like his, and if you had all 8 of them, you gained ultimate power. His yami had been trying for as long as he could remember to steal the Millennium items, especially the Millennium Puzzle, who was owned by his friend Yugi, and held the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, Bakura's archenemy.

Ryou's mother and sister had died in a mysterious fire when he was only 5 years old. Even thinking about them brought tears to his eyes. 'If Bakura could see me right now, he would laugh at me and call me weak' Ryou thought. Now that Ryou thought about it, he really didn't know much about Bakura and his past. The only thing he knew was that he was a Tomb Robber, and that he lived in ancient Egypt 5000 years ago.

" I am going to make a point on trying to find out more about Bakura's past." Ryou said loudly. Just then the phone rang, making him jump slightly. The boy ran down the stairs and picked up the phone on the third ring.

" Hello you have reached the Bakura residence."

" Hey Ryou", said Yugi, who was on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering why you ditched me after detention."

"What? Oh that, um…well I had just realized that I had a lot of homework, and I had very little time to do it…"

A deep voice came from the other line.

"Ryou are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with that tomb robber?"

Realizing it was the Pharaoh who was talking now, Ryou panicked a little bit. He couldn't tell the Pharaoh about Bakura's beatings.

" What? No it-has nothing to do with-Bakura," Ryou said.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes I am fine really."

Yugi was back on.

" Alright well I'll talk to you later ok Ryou?"

" OK bye."

"Bye"

Back at Yugi's house:

" Yami, I am worried about Bakura, he hasn't been himself lately", Yugi said.

" I agree, but if it was something important he would tell us. Especially if it was that tomb robber", Yami, Yugi's dark half said. " Hopefully the new boarding school will help him".

Bakura's house:

Ryou had spent all night cleaning and bandaging his wounds. To make things worse, a few of his older scars had opened up again, making the carpet and bathroom crimson. Ryou soon finished that and went to cleaning up the carpets and bathroom, when his father called.

"Hello, Bakura residence"

"Hey Ryou how are you doing?"

Ryou lied, his father wasn't aware of the terrible spirit in the Millennium Ring he had given him. "Um nothing really father, just cleaning the house." Which was mostly true, but his father needn't know the reason.

"Hmm…ok. Well are you all packed for the boarding school?"

" Uh yes I am. I will give you a call once I get there alright?"

" Ok good luck and I am sorry I can't say goodbye face-to-face, Ryou"

"That's ok father, thank you and I'll talk to you later?"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Ryou hung up the receiver and held back his emotions. He really missed his father and wished he would visit more often. But then again, who knows what the spirit might do to his father?

Ryou made his way upstairs and changed into his pajamas. He slid into bed, silently wishing that the new boarding school would clear up some of his problems. Ryou lay in bed for several hours and soon decided to go to his soul room and check on Bakura. He hadn't heard anything from him since the nightly beating and was worried about him.

He closed his eyes and soon was in his soul room. It was a small room with a bed and some old toys, a perfect hikari room. Ryou opened the door to be in the oh-so-familiar hallway that was covered in shadows. Across the hall from his room was an Egyptian coffin cover, standing upright; the door to his other's soul room. The white-haired boy slowly made his way across the hallway, careful not to run into any traps Bakura may have set up to stop him from coming anywhere near his room.

As a stroke of luck, Ryou made it across the hallway with no trouble. This either meant that Bakura had been too lazy or busy to put up any traps or he was just toying with Ryou's trust. Ryou knocked on the door and was thrown back by an unown force.

The hikari slowly got up, the shock was stronger than normal. Ryou decided to try talking to his other instead.

"Um Bakura"

No answer.

"Bakura are you in there?"

" What do you want Baka?"

Ryou took a step back only to bump into his other. He quickly turned around to see a very mad Bakura, staring daggers at him. Instead of staying silent, Ryou decided to ask what he came here for.

"Um Bakura? I-I was wondering if you were ok. I mean, I haven't heard from you for a while so I was…" Ryou was cut off by his other, grabbing at his neck and hoisting him up in the air.

"You're are blabbing Ryou. Talking complete nonsense that is not needed. I'm fine and if you ever bother me again, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital for a few days."

Ryou's eyes got wide, although he should be used to threats from him. Bakura dropped Ryou and disappeared into his soul room. Ryou slowly got to his feet and went into his soul room as well. He was really tired and aching, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ok that was the prolog and the first chapter! I hope you liked it...oh ya one last thing!

Ryou walks on stage: Pweeese Review! does a really cute puppy pout

Bakura runs to the bathroom to throw up: To...much...cuteness...


	2. Chapter 2: The Institute

Ok here comes the second chapter! Oh and of course our special guest star...Jubilee!

Jubilee walks on stage : Hi everyone! Here is your hint... I am going to be in this story and play some big roles too! Yay! jumps off building O.O

Me: Righty then...anyways i dont own any of this stuff sadly... Bakura laughs and he gets chucked out the window Ha teaches you to laugh at me baka! sticks out tongue Ok well then thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 2: The Institute for Gifted Children!

**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Institute for Gifted Children**

Raven woke up abruptly. She had had that dream again. Sweating slightly, she got out of her bed and walked toward her bathroom. Leaning onto the counter, she stared at her mirror. 'Why am I having this dream so much?' She wondered. Raven got a towel from the linen closet and wiped off her face.

For the last few months, Raven had been having the same dream over and over again, every time waking up sweating and wondering who was this mysterious figure and why he was haunting her so.

"Who is he? And why does he have such a strange aura?" Raven wondered out loud.

She tried to recall the dream, but soon found she couldn't. 'Well that's strange, I can normally remember all my dreams.' Raven walked back to her room and got dressed in her normal outfit, a dark blue one piece with a dark blue cape over it and a hood that could hide her face when she wanted to be alone. The girl went over to her bed, took out a book and started reading, all the while trying to remember her dream and what it meant.

Ryou was up and ready by 5:00am that morning. He had attempted to wake up Bakura, but no response had come from him since last night. Ryou went about his room, checking that he had everything and went downstairs for breakfast. Feeling a little nervous, he just made himself some toast and ate it on the way to the bus stop.

Meanwhile in Bakura's soul room, he had awoken abruptly to a dream he had been having often, though he was unaware of what it meant. Bakura knew that Ryou had gotten up early and decided to ignore him until they got to this ridiculous boarding school. The yami sat up in his bed and looked around his soul room. Nothing seemed out of place, but something outside of his mind made him feel uneasy. 'Probably the stupid boarding school' he said, a bit more confident. Still feeling a bit uneasy about the dream, he soon fell asleep again.

Ryou had waited for almost an hour before the bus to the airport finally came. He boarded with a few other adults who were probably going to work, and who looked thoroughly bored. Some stared at the white-haired boy as he walked past, but most just ignored him.

Ryou sat down in the back of the bus and started to imagine what the new boarding school was going to be like. He soon got bored with that and started reading one of the books for one of the classes he was taking. Not to long after they arrived at the airport and Ryou got off with a strange looking lady with bright pink hair.

Ryou made his way through the security place, which went pretty smoothly except for when they found a pocket knife that was stashed into the bottom of Ryou's suitcase probably put there by Bakura who started swearing in some ancient Egyptian language when they confiscated it.

About an hour later, Ryou boarded the plane to New York, which was pretty empty. All went well for the most part: Ryou read a book and Bakura only took over once to yell at the baby next to them who wouldn't stop crying and ended up sending it to the Shadow Realm, getting a whap on the head by its mother. The flight took about 7 hours, but they finally arrived. Bakura had took out his boredom on a few people by sending them to the Shadow Realm, and then disappeared into the Millennium ring.

Soon after getting off the plane, Ryou caught a taxi (with a lot of help by Bakura, who yelled various swear words until they got a hold of one), and arrived at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Ryou got out of the taxi, paid the driver and turned around to look at his new school. The sight was breathtaking.

The place was huge, with billions of windows and well over a thousand acres. The grass was perfect and a cute little duck pond on the left side of the school. There were teenagers all over the place, playing basketball on the court in the back, and reading on the benches that were spread out everywhere. In front of the school was a huge water fountain that was a beautiful woman in a long white dress that looked almost real. The place was amazing, and Ryou knew that he would enjoy this place.

As for Bakura, he knew something was strange about this place. While his stupid hikari was enjoying the scenery, he had done a quick check on the place. Close to the top of the building was a window that was shut and the room completely dark. A strange aura was coming from that room and its host, and he intended to find out what.

**

* * *

That was chapter 2! I know I know it was short but I promise that chapter 3 will be extra long...and really good hopefully... Unfortunatly Ryou is out shopping so he cant do the puppy pout...**

Bakura does the puppy pout and the reality we know is destroyed... Some things were never meant to be...never again Kura! Ok please review and Ryou will be back next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Ready?

Here we go!!! Time for the update!!! Our special guest is…Professor Xavier!!!

Professor Xavier walks on stage: Good day all.

Me: Now could you tell the audience a little hint?

Xavier: Of course my dear writer, a hint for you all is that there are going to be killing sprees in this story and…

Me: Bakura shut him up!!!

Bakura comes over and ties Xavier to a chair; duck taping his mouth shut and his hands together. "By the way she doesn't own any of this stuff except for the people you have never heard of!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Me: pouts and Bakura hugs me, "Does that mean you like me Bakura?"

Bakura: He no!!! But for the sake of my life, I will shut up.

On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 3- Are you ready?

Ryou slowly made his way toward the school, his mouth still agape at the beautiful place. He arrived at the main doors, two giant silver doors that gleamed in the sunlight. It took all of Ryou's strength to open the doors, Bakura mumbling something like 'Wimp'. Ryou scowled at his other, getting a mental kick from him. He entered the giant building and gasped in amazement.

The place was even bigger then it was outside! Beautiful tiles lined the floor, with elaborate staircases that lead up to countless floors. Pictures of famous, normal people (or so Ryou thought) hung throughout the building. The ceiling seemed infinite, never ending floors with billions of doors. Several students passed by Ryou, most stared at him afterward, making him uncomfortable. A group of girls passed by him, giggling and saying things like "Did you see his hair?" "Isn't he the cutest thing?" "I am so asking him out for the dances" "Not if I do first" the girls fought over him all the way down the hallway. Ryou sighed.

Jubilee's point of view- 

"You're kidding?! He did not do that!?" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Yes and she destroyed his room after he dumped her!" Her friend Tabitha said.

The group passed by a teenage boy with bleach white hair that spiked out in unusual ways. She stared, this boy was way to cute!

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Jubilee said, giggling.

"I am so asking him out for the dances" Tabitha said, beating her to the spot.

"Fine this one is yours, plus Marik and me plan on going to the dance this Saturday!" Jubilee smiled, proud of finally getting a decent boyfriend. It seemed like every boyfriend she had ever had ended up to be a real jerk or a bad guy working with the BrotherHood.

All the girls stared at her, except for Tabitha, who was staring at the boy near the door.

"So you finally got a keeper huh? You seem to go in and out of guys like fashion trends, Jubilee. You go out with them for two weeks then you dump them." Atlanta said.

"Hey!!! You don't even have a boyfriend Atlanta so look who is talking!" Jubilee said, "I'm kidding, you'll find someone Atla, promise. I'll even help you!"

Atlanta laughed "Oh great the boy magnet is going to help me!" she said sarcastically. The girls giggled and talked about the new kid and boys for the rest of the way down the hall.

Ryou and Bakura's Point of View- 

Ryou blushed a bright red after the group of girls had passed by. He had never been good with girls, which was another reason he never hung out with Yugi and the gang. There were a lot of reasons why he didn't hang out with them after Battle City, but the main ones was his fear of girls and his yami. 'Now to find where I sign up…' Ryou thought , looking around.

He soon spotted a door that said 'Main Office' and decided that must be where to go. Ryou made his way toward the door. As he got closer he realized there was no door handle, it was a solid door too, no way to break it down. Ryou got closer and the door suddenly opened, making him jump 3 feet in the air. Gripping his chest for breath, Ryou walked through the now door less room. The door shut behind him, making the white-haired boy jump again.

"You are new here yes?" Someone said from behind him. Ryou turned around to face a rather short but beautiful girl sitting at the front desk. He nodded and walked over to the desk, blushing slightly.

"I signed up and now I just need…" Ryou was cut off.

"Your room, classes and where everything is? I read minds sorry" The secretary said.

"It's no problem, but yes I need those things." Ryou said. Staring at her nametag, which read Oriana Miyaki, "Ms. Miyaki."

Ms. Miyaki nodded and started looking through a file cabinet. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Ryou Bakura." He said.

She nodded again and continued to look through the pile. After about 2 minutes she took out a folder, with his name on it. "Here we are," she said, "Ryou Bakura from Domino City Japan, your powers are levitation, shadow magic, and finding things, correct?"

Ryou nodded. Those weren't really his powers, the millennium ring gave those to him. Although this place was for helping people with their powers, he planned on them doing much more then that.

"Quite a record though." Ms. Miyaki said, "Ok now here is your room number and classes," she handed him a piece of paper, "Also on there is Professor Xavier's room number, you need to see him before going to your room," Ryou tilted his head in confusion. Seeing this she explained, "He needs to check your powers to see how much practice and training you need to contain them. There is a map of the entire school on there, too, and hopefully with that you won't get lost. The Danger Room is a place for the older students to practice during their free time, and if you want to use it you must ask a teacher first. Um what else? Breakfast is from 7:00am to 9:00am, lunch is 12:00pm to 2:00pm and dinner is from 6:00pm to 8:00pm. Feel free to order from room service if you need a snack anytime during the day, and I think that is it."

Ryou stared at her while processing all this information. 'Guess it isn't as easy as it looks…' he thought. When she finished he nodded, and left the room. Looking at the map he slowly made his way to Professor Xavier's office. After about 20 minutes he found himself at a dead end.

"Must have went the wrong way…" Ryou said out loud, looking around the area. Several doors were there: 1200 1201 1202…and so on. Ryou looked at the map, finding out that Xavier's office was on the other side of the school.

"Maybe I should ask someone…" he went over to the nearest door, Room 1200. He knocked on it. Inside you could hear rustling, and the door opened about an inch, a blue eye stared out of it.

"Can I help you?" the voice said. Ryou stepped back.

"Um…yes could, could you show me the way to Professor Xavier's office? I seem to be lost." He said as innocently as he could.

Raven smirked. A visitor, a new comer, someone for her to hurt. "Come on in" she said, opening the door. Inside a dark room lay, blinds shut and various strange object lay on the floor. Hundreds of books lined shelves that appeared to be everywhere. The place looked like it could have come from inside a horror movie, weird statues and masks, books on witchcraft and dark magic, and objects that looked like they had come from a different planet.

Ryou cautiously made his way inside the room. "But why are…" he stopped when the door shut behind him, making the room pitch black.

"You will not escape, and no one can hears your screams" a voice said. The person who had been at the door walked in front of him, but something was different: the eyes he had seen had been blue, these were red.

* * *

Ok that was the update and Ryou is back to say…

Ryou walks on stage with his ultra cute puppy pout: Pweeese Review!!!

Now how can you resist that? As long as Bakura doesn't do it we are all ok…

Bakura: Hey!!! I heard that!!!"

Me: Quiet Kura…like Ryou said please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Another One?

Hey everyone I'm back! It took me forever to get this story on a road...only because my brain had a big poof earlier, so i couldnt think of anything.

Well unfortunately, none of our stories' characters could make it, so we wont be having a special guest. Sorry guys, the only ones who are here are Ryou and Bakura.

Bakura: She doesnt own any of this stuff except the stuff you have never heard.

Me: Starts crying and Ryou comes over to comfort me.

Ryou: But she honestly wishes she did, because than she would have Bakura all to herself...

Me: (sniffle) Well here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4- Another One?

Ryou slowly backed up, stopping only when his back was firmly against the door. His light brown eyes were wide with fear, praying for his Yami to help him.

'Bakura, please wake up!' Ryou pleaded, banging on his others' soul room door. The face of the sarcophagus stared down almost sadly at him. The boy tried to push the door open, but the door refused to open.

Bakura growled, slowly arising from his sleep and heading through the darkness to the door. He opened it to find his pathetic hikari on his knees, crying his eyes out.

(What do you want Ryou?) The spirit growled, glaring down at the crying British boy at his feet.

'Please Bakura…she…she's going to kill me! Please help!' He sounded completely desperate, and grabbed onto Bakura's legs, hugging them tightly.

Bakura glared down at him; Ryou had never tried to even touch him let alone hug him. The tomb robber's hands glowed back as he summoned the Shadow Realm, blasting Ryou away from him. He quickly took over the boys' body, finding himself in a rather troublesome position.

The girl had him pinned against the wall, slowly choking him. Since it wasn't Bakura's body, he was unaffected by this attempt of murder. He smirked at the girl, causing her to get a worried look on her face. Bakura looked at her eyes, immediately knowing this girl was being controlled.

"Would you beher dark side?" he asked, using his fake Ryou voice. No one was to know of his existence at this school, not even the girl in front of him.

The girl glared at him "What is it to you?" she sneered. Her red eyes flashed in the only light; three candles, their light glittering in the dark room. From what Bakura could see, this girl was into the dark arts, causing the spirit to get even more interested in her than he already was.

Bakura laughed, causing the girl to stare at him like he was crazy. "Fool, you think you can kill me?" he smirked. The pendent around his neck glowed yellow as he summoned the Shadow Realm, the shadows rotating around his hands and arms.

Bakura grabbed a hold of the girls' wrist, causing her to shriek out in pain and stumble back, gripping her arm, that was burning within the shadows. The spirit landed on the ground without a sound, folding his arms across his chest. Feeling a bit generous today, he released the girls' arm, but that's not all he released.

The dark being inside the girl had been sealed away for the moment, her eyes returning to their usual purple. She collapsed on the ground, her hair covering her face. "Humph. You have a dark side?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at the girl.

The girl seemed almost out of breath, panting like she had just ran a marathon. Bakura waited impatiently for the girl to answer, tapping his foot which echoed through the room. She eventually stood up, and looked the spirit straight in the eyes. Bakura almost stumbled back, seeing that look. It was one of pure terror, pain…one he had seen on many faces as they watched death prick at their minds.

"Please….leave…before it comes back…" the girl pleaded.

Bakura squirmed, not something the tomb robber would ever do. That look in her eyes…it was so familiar…but where had he seen it? He spent a few seconds pondering the thought but soon dismissed it. "You can't control it can you girl?" He asked, his voice lined with mockery. He took a few steps closer to the girl, trying to get a better look at her. This only caused her to back up, pushing herself against the wall, staying as far away as she could from him.

"Look, your dark side is gone for the moment so relax" Bakura said, using Ryou's voice. Although he hated to admit it, his hikari's voice was a lot more relaxing to others than his harsh deep tone.

The girl gave him a questioning look, "It…you made it disappear?"

"Not completely, just temporarily" Bakura said matter-a-factly.

The girl suddenly ran up to him, holding him in a tight embrace. Bakura's eyes widened, just about to blast her deep into the shadows, but remembered he was Ryou, and his light didn't have that sort of power. He waited a moment before she let go, her eyes now glimmering with tears "Thank you… You don't know what this means to me…"

In his mind, Bakura was on the verge of throwing up. This girl sounded like that pathetic friendship fanatic that hung out with the damn Pharaoh and his midget. He managed to keep a straight face as he nodded "It's not problem, can you show me to my room? I seem to be a bit lost.." he said, wanting to get out of this room and away from this girl as soon as possible. The girl nodded and opened the door, squinting at the light.

"Is something wrong?" Bakura questioned, wondering why the heck a mortal girl would be affected by light.

"It's just…I'm not used to light. I rarely get control over my body and…well…" Her sentence continued, but it was so quiet someone directly next to her wouldn't be able to hear it. Bakura shrugged "I have room 213, where is that?"

"Oh it's right next door, that one" The girl pointed to the door across the room from her. "So you're new?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, well thanks for the help. I'm Ryou Bakura" he said, holding out his hand.

"Raven…" She said, but seemed almost scared of his hand, and didn't take it. Bakura sighed, placing his hand back to his side and headed to the room. He quickly opened and closed the door without even a goodbye to her. 'Great, she tried to kill me and now we have to be in the room across from her…just great…' He thought, keeping his thoughts blocked with a Shadow Barrier. The millennium ring glowed as Bakura left Ryou's body and into their soul chamber.

The boy was asleep on the ground in the center of the hallway, exactly where he had ended up after Bakura had hit him. Bakura growled "Damn it hikari, wake up" he said, kicking the boy in the side rather hard.

Ryou cried out from the pain now erupting from his side where Bakura had just kicked him. His eyes snapped open and his hands immediately cradling his side, which was definitely going to leave a bruise. "Stay away from the girl across the hall, Raven I think her name is. I got you out of this one hikari, but next time you might not be so lucky" Bakura growled, glaring at his hikari who whimpered between the pain in his side and his yami's glare. He quickly took control of his body, getting a quick glimpse of Bakura entering his room and sealing the door with shadow powers.

It took a few moments for Ryou to realize where he was. It looked like a suite, a huge king size bed, a large window looking out to the backyard of the institute, the window covered with elaborate curtains that had a black and red Japanese design. The room had almost everything you could possibly need; a built in bathroom, a walk in closet, a dresser, and even a small bowel of fruit set up on the bedside table. A beautifully carved wooden lamp rested upon the bedside table, the light illuminated the bedspread, which was a simple dark blue and green design. Ryou bounced a couple times on the bed once he was sure his yami had gone into his room.

Ryou yawned, causing him to look at the digital alarm clock on the other bedside table. It was only 5:00pm, but the British boy was already tired. The huge time change had worn him out, along with the scare just 20 minutes ago. Ryou took a quick shower, then changed into his pajamas (light blue sweatpants with a white tee-shirt) and climbed into bed. One thought ran through his head before he fell asleep.

His Yami hadn't given him a beating tonight.

**

* * *

**

Okay well that was the 4th chapter, and here's Ryou.

Ryou: Pweeese review! Or she wont have any motive to continues the story... (cute little puppy pout)


	5. Chapter 5: Friends or Enemies?

Hey guys!!! I finally updated, and I'm really sorry for those of you who got a little frustrated with me. Its been what you call "Hell Week" for drama, so I haven't had any time to write and update my stories. I hope you all will forgive me!!! This week will be pretty hectic too, so that's why I'm updating my story this weekend while I can.

Our special guest for today is……… Slade!!!

(Slade walks in) Slade: "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

Me: "Because if you don't, I'll show this picture of you in your pink boxers to the world!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Slade: "Oh right. So what am I supposed to do?"

Me: "You're supposed to give the readers a hint of what is coming up in this chapter and chapters in the future."

Slade: "Fine. You will find out a little about Bakura's past with me and Zork Necrofias in the chapter after this one, and in this chapter…well I already told you a hint, didn't I?"

Me: "Slade…you aren't supposed to give them a hint about the NEXT chapter, you're supposed to give them a hint for THIS chapter!!!"

Slade laughs: "And she doesn't own YuGiOh, TeenTitans or any of this other stuff. Except for some of the characters you've never heard of and the plots."

* * *

Chapter 5- Friends or Enemies?

Ryou awoke with a start the next morning, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He yawned, and looked at the clock; it was 6:00am, and he had forgotten to call his dad! He put on his robe, since his room was freezing at the moment. The lady downstairs had told him the heating system in his room hadn't been started up yet, and it wouldn't be for a couple days. Ryou sighed, walking over to the desk with the computer. The desk was already a mess since the British boy had spread out all his stuff on it. Papers on just about everything lined the desk; you could barely see the top of it now. He picked up the phone, dialed his father's cell phone (since he was probably out digging right now) and waited patiently as the phone rang. After the third ring, his father picked up, his voice sounding distant on the phone.

"Mr. Bakura speaking, who is this?" his father asked, his voice sounding a bit tired from what Ryou could hear.

"Hey Father, its me" Ryou said, a smile formed on his face as he heard his fathers voice.

"Ah Ryou! Did you forget to call me again?" he asked accusingly, chuckling.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. I got a bit…sidetracked…" Ryou said. His father didn't need to know about the 'little incident' last night.

"That's quite alright. So how's school?" His father asked, the question sounding automatic since every time Ryou called him, he would ask that; whether it was here or at his scho…old school.

Ryou laughed, "Father, school hasn't started yet. It's Saturday."

"Oh that's right," His father said, Ryou could almost see his father hitting himself in the forehead for that question. "How's the dig going?" he asked, trying to get off the subject of this school.

"It's been rather great actually. We found a whole underground area, full of treasures that look like they came from the Pharaoh of that time. It was probably a tomb robber who either stole the items from the palace or from another Pharaoh's tomb."

Ryou panicked slightly. If his father found out about Bakura, how was he supposed to tell him about the thief king? His father would probably think he was crazy and send him to an asylum or question why he didn't tell his father before hand. "Uh…that's interesting, dad. So have you figured out anything about the robber who stole those things?" he asked hesitantly, hoping the answer was no.

"Well not yet. But we're pretty close. There are traps just about everywhere, that block out all the other passages to the other rooms where we suspect there is more stolen treasure. Possibly a name, but the thief must have been very skilled to have gathered this much treasure."

"You have no idea…" Ryou whispered, "Sounds like fun. I wish I could have come…" he said sadly, he was never aloud to go to any of his father's digs, but always got some sort of treasure or souvenirs, hence the Millennium Ring. "I'm sorry Ryou, but it's a bit too dangerous for you still…oh woops I have to go. Looks like they found something inside one of the tombs near Cairo. Have fun and be safe okay Ryou?" his father sounded a bit anxious to get to the tomb. "Oh of…of course, bye and I will" "Bye Ryou" He clicked the phone off, setting it slowly down onto the receiver.

"It figures…he never has time for me…" Ryou mumbled, kicking at the ground in frustration. He walked into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower and putting on some fresh clothes (Battle City Outfit). He stretched his arms, hearing them crack, and placed them back down to his sides. He looked at the clock once again; 6:34am. Still too early to go down for breakfast, and he doubted anyone was up at this hour. He sighed once again, setting himself on the bed and taking out a book from his duffel bag. Turning to the page he had been on, he began reading "The Odyssey". He yawned, even though he loved to read, this book was even boring for him. Terrible grammar, and not to mention a second meaning to just about everything. Closing the book, he placed it on the desk next to the bed, and stood up. "I guess I'll go exploring a bit. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet some new people." He put on his black and white cow slippers and headed out the door, first walking down the hall to the main hall.

There had to be a billion doors in this place, and that's not exaggerating. The hallway seemed endless; thousands of different colored doors lined the walls. Some led to other halls, with rooms for other students and others led to the cafeteria, and so on. Ryou decided to go through the door on his left and came upon a strange room. It looked like a mixture between a magic shop and some sort of classroom, huge and completely black.

The Millennium Ring glowed suddenly, a sleepy transparent Bakura appearing next to him. Ryou flinched, hoping his yami wouldn't remember the 'Annual Beating' he missed only the night before. Apparently the spirit had long forgotten, as he started to look around the room. The smaller boy had long decided not to move, and only watched his yami's movements.

Bakura stopped after a long while and walked over to Ryou. The spirit gave a long sigh before disappearing into the ring once more. Ryou blinked, his mind asking a million questions about what had just happened. Sighing, he went to search the room on his own. It was a large room, probably twice the size of the average master bedroom. The walls were lined with what looked like black wallpaper, some of it torn to show the yellow wall that was underneath. Ryou shivered, the room had to be less than 40 degrees, and the breeze that seemed to come from nowhere didn't help.

The British boy made his way to the left side of the room, which had a long table along the wall that looked like it was made of maple, or oak. Ryou ran a finger across the table, at least an inch of dust coming off. He wiped the dust off on his jeans and continued his search. On the table were thousands of little trinkets, most of which were covered in dust.

Something flashed in the corner of his eye, causing him to turn around. Ryou's eyes widened at what he saw; on the other side of the room, on the wall, the Eye of Ra glowed eerily, the room cast into its glow. A familiar laugh followed only moments later. A teenage boy around 16 walked out, only a few inches taller than Ryou himself and with long blonde hair. A smile started to form on the smaller boys face, pulling the other male into a hug.

"Marik! I didn't know you were here!" Ryou exclaimed, really excited that there was someone at this school he knew, other than Raven.

Marik struggled out of Ryou's grip, glaring at him, but still showed some happiness in seeing the British boy. "Well apparently I am. It's really good to see you Ryou! When was the last time we saw each other? Battle City?"

Ryou thought for a moment "Marik, I wasn't in control of my body during most of Battle City, I barely remember any of it…"

Marik nodded "Right. So why are you here? The spirit of the ring giving you problems?". Almost on cue, the ring under Ryou's shirt glowed, his hair spiking out more and his eyes turning a deeper shade of brown. "Possibly Marik, but then again, maybe we are here for another reason."

Marik laughed "So you got out of the Shadow Realm, did you? I was almost enjoying the peace without the insane tomb robber. Although I was starting to miss the killing sprees…"

Bakura stared at him "Oh were you? Maybe we can start them up again, hm?" he smirked. 'He does that way to often' thought Marik. The blonde smiled "Yeah that sounds good to me. Possibly tonight or the night after that?" Bakura nodded "Of course. I'll start making the plans as soon as possible."

Marik thought for a moment before remembering something "Is your hikari listening to any of this?" he asked, hoping and praying to Ra he wasn't. Bakura laughed, sending shivers down Marik's spine "Of course not tomb keeper. You think I would let my hikari know about our plans?"

Marik sighed "No I suppose not. Well, I better be off," he said, twirling the Millennium Rod in his hand. Bakura watched it intently, causing the former tomb keeper to put it in the back pocket of his jeans "Don't even think about it, spirit." Bakura sighed in defeat, the Ring glowed again and Ryou took over the shared body, looking a bit dazed.

Marik smiled "Well, it was nice to see you again, Ryou. I'd best be off. Bye" he waved before using the rod to teleport himself out of the room and into his room on the 4th floor. Ryou nodded before leaving the room as well, making a mental note never to go in that room again. Chances are he would have nightmares for the next few nights about it now. 'Great, just what I need, more nightmares…' Ryou thought sourly.

Meanwhile, Bakura had gone back into his soul room, locking the door and putting up multiple shadow barriers, just to make sure no one would be able to enter his room. Not that anyone had ever dared to, but you can never be too careful. His soul room looked very similar to the Pharaoh's, but they had their differences.

Bakura didn't have as many doors as Yami did, seeing as he remembered _some_ of his past. The room floors were black, a layer of black fog covering the floor. The doors were gold, real gold, most of which he had melted down from things he had stolen 5000 years ago. The door handles were bronze, and in the center of the room there lay a bed, queen size (about) with black sheets and a black pillow, with the Eye of Ra on the front. Bakura lay down on his stomach on the bed, taking out a small blue and white colored box, the colors swirling inside it. He pressed the black button on the top, the box expanding and showing a holographic world map.

"Thank you technology" the spirit said to himself, pressing New York with his finger. The map zoomed in, showing the whole city, little blue dots showing living people and the red dots at the cemetery showed the dead people. Bakura smirked at the seemingly infinite amount of blue dots. "What fun, this killing spree will be one of the best we ever had… now to come up with a decent plan not to get caught…" Bakura sneered, before contemplating various plans.

In other places, Raven was still in bed. The dream she had had millions of times before showed up once again, but this time she understood it. She awoke, sitting up and leaning against the wall behind her bed. "It's Ryou…" she breathed, "But it can't be… Ryou isn't like that…but it looks identical to him…" she stood up, coming up with an idea that could help her decode her dream.

The teenage girl walked over to her bookcases, knowing exactly what book she was looking for. "Where is it!" she cried in frustration. After searching for a good 5 minutes, she found the book she had been trying to find, "Finally!" she bellowed, walking back to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. Opening the book, and finding the page she had been looking for, she started to read the part of the book she always seemed to skip.

"The Millennium Items…" she read "7 mystical items with supposedly amazing powers from ancient Egypt. The ancient Egyptians believed them to have the power of the gods, and after the tournament hosted by Kaiba Corp. in Domino City, Japan a few years ago, most can believe that. The items took a huge part in this tournament, and of course, the Egyptian God cards were on the line of this tournament as well…"

Raven quickly closed the book, setting it on her side. The book had showed a picture of the millennium items; puzzle, rod, scale, necklace, key, eye and ring. 'The ring!' she exclaimed, 'Ryou…he had the ring around his neck…but how? Those items are all the way in Japan…'. After thinking for a moment, her mind clicked into gear, and started to string things together. "Of course! The Ring had to be the dark magic I sensed from him and it would explain how he managed to get my dark side to quiet down. But does the Ring have anything to do with that dream…with the other Ryou?"

* * *

Okay that was the new chappie!!! I know it wasn't very long, but I promise the next chapter will be super long!!! And here's Ryou to tell you…

Ryou: "Pwwwwweeeeeese update!!!" (does the really cute irresistible puppy pout).

Like he said, please review. I decided I need 5 reviews before I update chapters, and that goes for all my stories. 2 reviews would mean I would have to update way to flippin' much, and I just don't have that much time on my hands**…**


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Killing Spree

Wow! Sorry for taking so long to come up with this new chapter guys! I've been overwhelmed with other stuff, and been basically out of ideas for this story. Anyways, here we are again, and our special guest will be… Dest!

Dest walks on stage: Um…why am I here again?

Me: Because if you don't hang out here, Ill make you and Bakura go under mistletoe this Christmas.

Dest: O.o You wouldn't dare…

Me: Try me. Now, give a little update for everyone.

Dest: Well, this chapter, we will be bringing Raven back, and her and Bakura will have an interesting moment…you will find out more about that later.

Me: Finally, someone doesn't totally ruin my intro, thanks Dest.

Dest: My pleasure. And, now the disclaimer: She doesn't own any of this, except the characters you have never heard of and the plots.

Me: … That sounded really rehearsed…

Dest: Well you made us all pra-

Me: Practice…juggling! Okay, now on with the story! while pushing Dest off stage with a pissed look

OH! And Dest belongs to ShadowRavenAMZ, my best friend!

* * *

Chapter 6: Merry Killing Spree

"That means…then that would explain why Ryou is here…and how he was able to get rid of my darker half…everything." Raven said, shutting the book and placing it away. She sighed, standing up from her bed and heading across her room, opening the door and surprised to find someone there.

Jubilee stood there, one of the most annoying girls in school, with a strange guy behind her. He was tall, with tame, long white hair that went down to his mid back, and dog ears emitting from either side of his head. He had yellow eyes, almost creepy…Raven snapped out of her thoughts. Jubilee had her fist raised and ready to knock on the door, and then smiled widely when Raven came out.

"Hi, Raven! I was hoping I could talk to you, are you friends with that new boy?" Jubilee asked, holding the male's hand behind her.

"I am not friend's with him. I just met him." Raven said in her normal, monotone voice, "Now, get out of my way." She said, passing Jubilee with a shove to move the other girl out of her way.

"But I wanted you to meet- Nevermind…" Jubilee said in defeat, "Come on, Inuyasha."

Meanwhile, back with Ryou. He had left the strange room and headed downstairs, since it was around the time they would serve breakfast. Bakura had remained quiet, although he could tell his yami was awake, and probably planning something. The British boy sighed, walking down two flights of stairs and wakling down the hallway. As he turned the corner, he spotted Raven coming down, feeling a small blush come upon his cheeks, but turned to go see her.

Raven had saw the white-haired boy long before he had spotted her, and she hoped to remain unseen, but it seemed that Fate, as always, was against her. She nodded to Ryou once he came over, "Hey." She said bluntly, trying to hide her tiredness.

"Morning," Ryou replied cheerfully, he was always in a good mood in the morning, "Didn't sleep well? You look awfully tired." He observed.

"I'm fine." Raven said, starting to walk off, aware that Ryou was following her. She asked the question that had been on her mind all night, "How were you able to lock my darker half away?"

Ryou looked abit startled by the question, not really remembering what had happened. Not a second later, and to the unawareness of Raven, Bakura quickly took over Ryou's body, hiding the features that normally changed when he took over. "It's why I'm here," Bakura said in a fake British accent, that sounded almost identical to Ryou's, "I'm telekinetic, so I was able to find where your darker half hid, and put it away for a while. Although, it won't stay there forever."

"I know." Raven said, knowing that such good things never lasted forever. She observed Ryou for a moment as they walked toward the cafeteria. 'Something about him seems…different, but I can't put my finger on it…' she thought.

"Hey!" A male voice called from behind them. Bakura and Raven turned to see Marik running toward them at an amazing pace. Once he caught up with them, he caught his breath before talking again, "So this is Raven? I've heard a lot about you, but mostly that you never come out of your room."

"I normally don't." Raven answered bitterly, not knowing who this guy was.

"Well, good to see you out. Bakura, what are y-" Marik was cut off by a glare that Bakura was giving him, "I meant Ryou. Sorry, I'm…used to calling him by his last name. That's how it works in Japan." Marik quickly said. It was a lie, for sure, but partially true, since Bakura was Ryou's last name, it could definitely work.

Bakura nodded, "Raven, if you'll excuse us for just a moment," he said, taking Marik's wrist and dragging him off, "Be careful. I don't want her knowing that I exist, you got that?" he hissed.

"Sorry, I will be more careful next time," Marik said, then added in a whisper, "How are the plans going?"

"Wonderfully, they are finished and ready to be put into action. Meet me at the pier tonight at midnight, alright? We'll have a merry killing spree," Bakura said, smirking.

"Great. I will be sure to do that." Marik said, waving to Bakura as he walked off, causing the tomb robber to roll his eyes and walk off, forgetting about Raven.

However, Raven was long forgotten. She was determined now to find about these items, one of which Ryou held, and the other that that boy held for some reason. The millennium rod, if she remembered right. She had gone into her spirit form, turning into a large, black raven and disappeared into the wall, to hear their conversation. She was utterly surprised. Ryou didn't seem like the type to do something like killing sprees, especially not with that blonde kid, who looked a bit evil himself.

After watching the two walk off, she returned to her normal form, contemplating what to do. She could tell Professor Xavier, although she wasn't one to tell someone else and leave it alone at the hands of another person. So she decided, she would follow the two boys, and stop them from their massacre. And then she woul-

"Hey Raven." A voice said from behind her, startling her as she whipped around to face whoever said that.

It was the blonde kid from before. Marik, Ryou had said his name was. "Marik, right?" she asked.

Marik nodded, "Glad you remember me. I was wondering, you want to go out sometime? Like, to a movie?" he asked.

Raven thought about it for a moment. Did she really want to go out with someone who would kill innocent people? Well, maybe he was like Ryou, maybe the Marik who had been talking wasn't really Marik. "Um… sure. Whatever," she said, not believing she had just agreed.

Marik smiled, "Great, how about…next Friday? Is that good?" she nodded, "See you then!" he said, smiling as he walked off. 'Killing sprees and a hot date, this day is getting better and better.' The tomb keeper thought.

Somewhere nearby

"Oooo That's just like him." Jubilee said, her face red from fury. She had recently broke up with Marik, and already he managed to find a date. Then again, she had too.

"Relax, Jubilee. You broke with him, so why can't he go out with her?" Inuyasha asked, having been standing behind Jubilee this entire time. He was starting to wonder who was more annoying, Jubilee or Kagome.

"Still, she is so not his type. But fine, let him go out with emo girl over there." Jubilee said, folding her arms angrily over her chest as she walked off, Inuyasha following her with a sigh.

Back with Bakura

Bakura smirked. Killing sprees, and keeping his camouflage, not bad if you asked him. 'All is going according to planned, and hopefully, things will go well and I can remain undetected for a while at this school…' he thought, while heading up to Raven's room. In order to figure out what this girl was all about, he'd have to examine her room and hopefully find some clues. He made that promise only a day and a half ago, but already he was setting it into motion.

He entered her room with no difficulty. The only thing in the door was a simple shadow block that could easily be passed through. He entered her dark room, smirking a bit at the attire. Almost everything in the room was black, a round bed was set in the center of the far wall from the door, on top of it a small, black crow stuffed animal, with red eyes.

The tomb robber continued through, looking through the books, and personal items, although not going through the bathroom, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Bakura couldn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary, well, for a sorceress maybe. The room was packed full of books, one of which he found very interesting. It was laying on her bed, and looked like it had been looked through recently, since there was a page marked.

Bakura flipped open to the page, careful to listen if Raven would be coming back anytime soon, and looked over the contents. The page was the on the millennium items, and he smirked. So, she knew. That wasn't part of his plan, but then again, his plan wasn't perfect. The transfer to Xavier's School for Gifted Children had been an awful surprise for him, but time to spend away from the Pharaoh, which he wasn't complaining about.

"What are you doing in my room?" An irritated voice said from the doorway, and the sound of a foot tapping a solid beat on the floor.

Bakura didn't jump, simply closing the book to face her, "I'm exploring, is that a problem?" he asked, no longer playing the voice of Ryou, or his prissy boy attitude.

"Yes, since it's my room. Now out." Raven demanded, moving out of the doorway so Bakura could leave.

But, the tomb robber didn't move an inch, "You know, then?" he asked.

"Know what?" Raven asked, still managing to keep her glare on Ryou.

'Maybe she doesn't know…' Bakura thought, "About the ring?" he asked, keeping his voice the same.

"I know about it. Though, I'm not sure why you would want to hide it. I think the Professor would be interested in seeing it. So you aren't really telekinetic? It's shadow magic."

"It is." Bakura said, the millennium ring appearing on his chest, it had been invisible for most of the time here so far. "Now that you know, I'd very much appreciate it if you keep it a secret."

"But why?"

"Simple. The millennium items have bad reputations, and I'd rather not be hated at my new school already, right?" Bakura asked, heading toward the door.

"I'll stay quiet." Raven responded, watching him as he left.

As he passed her, he whispered something in her ear that startled the girl, making the color in her face disappear.

"Do not interfere tonight. Or it will be not only theirs, but your death on the line as well."

* * *

And that's it! I know it was a bit short, but that was where I wanted to leave off the chapter, you know, standard sort of thing with the cliffhanger or creepy ending. Anyway, I'll start updating more often, hopefully. Here's Ryou to say…

Ryou: PWEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW! super cute puppy pout

Don't resist the puppy pout, eventually it will get you into reviewing…I decided not to do the **Two review thing and then update** since it seems that I normally get too little or too many multiples of reviews, so just review so I know that this story is still liked. And, check out my guild on gaia dedicated to this story:

and the guild is called, BakuraxRaven: General RolePlay

Check it out!


End file.
